With You Forever
by Witch4
Summary: Sequel to It's Not What You Think. TATE. Complete.
1. Part One

Ask and ye shall receive…Here's a short sequel to _It's Not What You Think_.

* * *

**With You Forever-Part One**

_The apartment of NCIS Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo._

It had been one week since Kate's funeral. Two days after he had left her there at Arlington, Gibbs had called him into his "office" and explained why Lili Snyder had been at NCIS HQ. He had gone through a range of emotions, the last one being anger at his boss, friend, and colleague for not telling him sooner. He had snapped at more people as he'd gone to his desk to gather his things.

When he'd gotten home, he went to his bookshelf and took a mahogany box from the middle shelf. He took the box to his room and opened it on the bed, carefully taking out pictures, souvenirs, and mementos from all of the times he'd spent with Kate.

He didn't know why he did it, but he just broke down again, eventually crying himself to sleep.

He dreamt of her, of them. They were on a date, he was proposing and she was accepting. They were getting married, having kids. He would never get to live through any of that with her.

She was gone. The woman he loved, the woman he cherished above all others, was dead.

He was woken from his fitful slumber by someone knocking on the door. Getting up, he headed to the door to see who was disturbing his mourning. It was a FedEx guy, holding a box and a cream-colored envelope. Tony signed for both, thanked the man, and almost slammed the door in his face.

He took the box and envelope to his room and opened the envelope first. It was addressed to him, written in Kate's neat cursive.

As he read her words, he began crying again.

_Dear Tony,_

_If you're reading this, then something has obviously happened to me. Don't worry about me anymore; I'm in a better place. Instead, think about all the times we shared. As I sit here writing, you're at Bethesda, asleep and recovering from the Y. pestis. I don't even want to think about how close I came to losing you._

_You are my knight in sometimes shining armor. Without you, I would probably live a dull and meaningless existence. I want you to take care of everyone, because they are our family. Don't give McGee such a hard time, and don't be such a smart-ass around Gibbs._

Tony laughed as he read this and continued reading.

_I can't put into words how much you mean to me. I would be lost if I didn't have you. I have never been good at saying good-bye, so instead, I will say this: I love you, Anthony Dinozzo. I don't know how long I have, but I do. You are the man of my dreams and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, take care of yourself and our family. I will always be with you, even when I'm not. Tell Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Gerald, and Jimmy that I love them all, too._

_You will forever be in my heart._

_Love Always,_

_Caitlin Todd._

Tony re-read the last paragraph three times, fresh tears falling from his eyes. He quickly scrubbed them away, even though he was the only one in the apartment, and turned his attention to the package. He went to his desk and came back with a pair of scissors.

As he opened the box, he saw another letter, his name written in unfamiliar handwriting. He took it out of the box and opened it. The handwriting looked much older than Kate's and Tony guessed that it had been written by someone decades older then him. He slowly read its contents.

_Dear Mr. Dinozzo,_

_I am writing on behalf of my daughter, Kate. A few weeks ago, she came home to visit. She was in tears, and when I asked her what was wrong, she told me that the man she loved had almost died._

_I asked her who he was, and she told me his name was Anthony Dinozzo. She began writing a letter to you, which she asked that I give to you. When we met at her funeral, I had forgotten about it in all of the happenings of the week. I made sure it was included outside of the box, so that you might read it first._

_After she had written her letter, we talked about you. It was strange, and wonderful, listening to her talk about you and your cases. She was very much in love with you, although she had doubts that you felt the same way about her. Her death affected everyone, but after seeing you at the service, I realized that you cared about my daughter just as much, maybe even more so, than she did of you. I saw you sit next to her coffin and talk to her. I saw your pain, and I realized that I should tell you what she told me._

_She said that even when you were at your most annoying level, she still loved you. She though the world of you, saying that if things were different, that maybe you two could be together. And I agree with her, but I believe you would have been together even if things hadn't been different._

_Enclosed in this package are a few things she asked that you receive. I have also included some things she might not have even thought of. A few days before her death, she came home and asked that I include the small wooden box at the bottom. I don't know why, but she said you would need it more than anyone else._

_I don't have the words to tell you what I think might have happened between the two of you, nor do I believe I can truly explain what she did. I do know, however, that my Katie loved you with her heart and soul, and will forever be wit you._

_We have both lost a vibrant young woman with an amazing talent and energy to match, and I give you my condolences just as you gave me yours. I hope that you will always remember her the way she was, and that, in the future, we may become friends._

_Sincerely,_

_Margaret Todd._

Tony read the letter again, shock etched upon his face. She had told her mother that she loved him? His shock and wonder dissipated, and he carefully took out the objects Kate had left him. There was a blue photo album with pictures and memories of their time together. As Tony looked through it, he remembered the things they had done together. As he was reminiscing, he came across pictures that he realized Mrs. Todd had put in before sending it. They were pictures of Kate before she joined NCIS; her time with the Secret Service, as a bridesmaid at her sister's wedding, her life growing up. He saw the beautiful little girl grow up into a beautiful woman, and his heart ached again at the loss of an amazing life.

He found the box Kate had wanted him to have and opened it. He opened a folded piece of paper that had the words _Lincoln Memorial, 2100 EDT, our anniversary _written in her neat script. Underneath, she had written _The day you took me to the fair._

He looked at it, puzzled. Suddenly, he remembered tomorrow last year he had taken her to a street fair. That was what she meant as their anniversary. But it had him puzzled even more. What did the note mean? He would find out, he thought. Tomorrow, he would go to the Lincoln Memorial at 2100 and see what was going on.

* * *

Like it? Please review! 


	2. Part Two

This is the final chapter for this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**With You Forever-Part Two**

_Lincoln Memorial._

Tony Dinozzo sat at the steps that led up to the Lincoln Memorial. He was anxious to find out what was going on, and why Kate had directed him to this place.

He looked at his watch again. The bright blue display read 20:58. _Two more minutes_, he thought. He looked out at the night sky as it darkened, the stars growing brighter every second, winking at him.

"Have you been waiting long?" a female voice asked him.

Tony stood up and turned around. He was greeted by the sight of a very much alive Kate in a slinky black dress. She was breathtaking. All Tony could do was stare until he managed to find his voice.

"Kate? Kate!" he yelled out loud. Happily, he ran up the steps, picked her up, and spun her around once. Laughing, Kate hugged him back.

"In the flesh!"

Smiling like an idiot, Tony gently put her down and kissed her on the lips. It was long and full of passion. Running out of breath, she laughed out loud and said, "I guess you got my message."

"What happened? Where have you been?" Tony had so many questions to ask her that he sounded like a curious kid.

She grew serious, "I was in danger. You were in danger. Everyone I love was in danger. I had to leave so that no one would get hurt."

He looked into her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to see you or anyone else get hurt."

"But we did. Your 'death' hurt everyone."

"I know. I saw."

Tony looked at her as she continued, "I was at the funeral. I saw and heard what you all did. I'm so sorry-"

He cut her off with another long kiss. "Do you have to leave again?"

She nodded, "Tomorrow. But as for tonight, well, let's just say there's only one person I want to spend it with." She led him back to his car and they took off.

_

* * *

Tony's apartment. _

Hours later, they lay in Tony's bed, breathless and tired but happy. She had explained during the car ride that she would have to leave before the sun came up. That event would happen in only a few short hours, and Tony didn't want to waste any time.

"You know," he said in-between kisses, "It would be a lot easier if-"

Kate cut him off, "No, Tony. I can't stay, I already told you."

"I know. I was actually suggesting something else."

"Are you talking about-?"

"Vegas."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"It would be hard on both of us. We should think of the time we have together now, not the time we wish we had." She started kissing him again.

"Fine. But-" he was cut off by her mouth on his.

They spent the last few hours they had together in his bed. When 0500 rolled around, they got up, showered, dressed, and had breakfast. Tony drove her to the airport, and they said their final good-byes.

"And remember," she said before they kissed each other good-bye, "No one is to know about this until the time is right and the government feels that it's safe enough for me to come back."

"I know, Katie. I know." He kissed her one last time and waved good-bye as she went through the automatic doors.

He knew that she would always be with him. Forever and for all eternity.

**The End.**

* * *

Do you like it? Please review! 


End file.
